A Matter Of Urgency
by Molkite
Summary: Tony starts to act up, Gibbs wants to know why. He finds out with surprising results. Warning only for slash, well and fluff.


**Thanks for the beta Unstoppable!**

Gibbs had noticed a change in Tony. It wasn't immediate, more gradual than anything else, but still noticeable. Over time, his agent had become more withdrawn, towards Gibbs at least. It seemed that Tony would rush where he used to be methodical and calm, when Gibbs was dishing out duties at a crime scene especially. And during the investigation, it seemed Tony would spend as little time working with the team as possible.

Kate began to notice too and raised her concerns with Gibbs.

Soon after, McGee confided in Kate that he thought something was wrong.

When Kate went to Gibbs a second time, he decided it was time to find out what the problem was.

A case came in for the team, murder at a college. It wasn't exactly original, but it was certainly unusual, most of their recent cases had been located outside, most of the time out in the sticks. Gibbs especially was glad to be indoors, there was less chance of the scene succumbing to the elements, and they could cordon it off more easily.

Tony took over the processing of the body, he began to photograph it and take a brief sketch. Although Kate was sketching he preferred to have his own backup, something that Kate hated with passion.

"Tony, with me now."

Gibbs gestured for Tony to follow him into an adjoining classroom; he did so and found the door slammed behind him. Gibbs didn't look happy.

"You wanted to see me Boss?" Looking round the classroom Tony felt like a schoolchild again.

"Yeah I wanted to see you… What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what's your problem?" Gibbs drew closer, backing his agent into a table. Tony swallowed hard.

"I... I don't think I understand boss."

"Tony, you've been disregarding my orders, I told you not to photograph the body. I wanted McGee to get more experience with the camera."

Tony looked away and thought back, he couldn't remember Gibbs ever telling him not to photograph the body. Then again, he had been preoccupied.

"I'm sorry boss, I only got half the body if he wants to-"

"I'm not finished. You've been withdrawing yourself from the team for a long time now, both Kate and McGee have expressed their concern. Personally I just think it's a lack of respect for my rules… You've gotten cocky."

"That's not it at all."

"I think it is, you can't wait to get out of team meetings, in briefings I always see you looking elsewhere, you scribble the most basic notes and don't use them. I can't have someone that sloppy on my team DiNozzo."

They fell silent; Tony hoisted himself up onto the table and sighed. He knew the truth, hell he'd even confided in Abby about it. But he never thought he'd ever have to tell Gibbs.

"It's not that simple."

"Try me DiNozzo; believe me I've probably been there."

"No. No I don't think you have."

Gibbs advanced closer to Tony, he folded his arms and stood firm. He wasn't about to accept one of Tony's excuses, not this time. He'd had his fill of lies.

"DiNozzo, you're about that close to being put on a disciplinary." Gibbs gestured with his fingers. "You can't be a part of my team and work alone, it doesn't work like that."

Tony took a deep breath and stood, meeting his boss's eyes. For a moment he just stared, not an intimidating stare, but a sad one. He felt like he was about to betray everything he'd promised himself. He'd never wanted to tell anyone else, this was supposed to be his secret. Part of him was relieved everything was coming out into the open, but he was scared. He knew there could be consequences.

"I'm sure you're not going to understand, you won't be able to relate to me… The reason I'm so distant recently is because I can't keep my mind on the job anymore."

"Go on."

Tony looked away and turned his back, maybe it would be easier if he couldn't see Gibbs?

"It's just… whenever I see the team, I see you. I work so closely with you. It's starting to wear me down."

"Wear you down?" Gibbs suddenly sounded concerned, but he allowed Tony to finish.

"Yeah… I used to think I could control this, just keep it at the back of my mind… then I confided in Abby… I felt a little better… but it ended up making it worse in the long run... now I just can't stand it."

"Stand what?"

Tony couldn't finish, instead he turned and grabbed Gibbs, pulling him close he forced their lips together and pressed their bodies painfully close. Gibbs resisted at first, trying to push Tony away, Tony endured and was rewarded. Slowly, hesitantly Gibbs relaxed in his arms; he parted his lips allowing Tony access to more of him, their tongues fought for dominance before they parted. Gasping they fell apart, their eyes not leaving one another. Tony didn't know what had came over him. _Oh God. I'm gonna get fired now... or he's gonna shoot me. Think I'd prefer the second one._

"Tony…" Gibbs began, still breathless. "When we're done here, I think I need to see you… my desk… it's a matter of urgency." Obviously stunned Gibbs gathered his façade and left the classroom, rejoining the rest of the team. Tony smiled, he couldn't wait.


End file.
